Saburô Ôta
, plasticien contemporain japonais, né en 1950 à Yamagata. Remarque : il existe des homonymes Saburô Ôta (1884-1969) peintre du Ukiyo-e, et Saburô Ôta diplomate ayant fait partie de la délégation japonaise lors de la réddition du 2 septembre 1945, à bord du Missouri. Biographie Saburô Ôta est diplômé de l'enseignement technique à la Tsuruoka Industrial Technical School en 1971. Saburô Ôta a d'abord mené une carrière de graphiste. Puis, il eut l'idée de mettre son art au service des familles dans la douleur. Il a extrait ces photographies de disparus, ces appels à l'aide de la masse anonyme et informe des journaux et a décidé de les transformer en timbres. Ces derniers n'ont pas de valeur légale mais peuvent être collés à côté de l'affranchissement obligatoire ou sur n'importe quel autre support, le but étant de les faire voyager au maximum pour que les portraits interpellent le plus de personnes possibles. Par exemple, dans la planche d'Ôta intitulée Post War 47194, chaque timbre comporte des informations pouvant devenir des pistes : les nom et prénom de la personne, la date de disparition et parfois les circonstances dans lesquelles sa famille a été dispersée. Cette planche, divisée en vingt timbres noirs et blancs, présente la photographie d'un jeune marin posant devant le drapeau de la marine japonaise : il s'agit de Matsuyama Koji. Ses dates de naissance et de disparition (1926-1945) y figurent également. Sa photographie ainsi que l'annonce le recherchant furent à l'origine publiées dans le journal nippon Asahi, le 1er avril 1993. Cette même année, Ôta Saburô diffusait leurs reproductions sous forme de timbres. Contrairement aux cérémonies officielles qui ne prennent en compte que la personne physique de l'empereur ou aux monuments historiques à la gloire de la nation, il peut s'ouvrir ici un espace dédié aux souvenirs personnels d'anonymes redevenus individus au sortir des presses d'Ôta Saburô. De même dans la série Post War 54: Atomic Bomb Jizo réalisée en 1998-1999, Ôta reprend l'idée des timbres en utilisant l'image très populaire du Jizo pour témoigner des conséquences du bombardement atomique d'Hiroshima de 1945. Chaque planche de 20 "timbres" présente une image d'un Jizo ayant subi le bombardement avec les mentions suivantes: *le nom du temple où le Jizo était instalé, *l'adresse du temple, *la distance de la statue à l'hypocentre, *le nom du livre ayant inspiré la série. Expositions personnelles (sélection) *1980 : Shirota Gallery, Tokyo *1984 : Muramatsu Gallery, Tokyo *1985 : Kobayashi Gallery, Tokyo *1990 : Gallery Natsuka, Tokyo *1994 : Gallery Kuranuki, Osaka *1996 : Kirin Plaza, Osaka *1999 : Kobayashi Gallery, Tokyo Expositions collectives (sélection) *1984 : Malinera, G Art Gallery, Tokyo *1994 : Japanese Contemporary Art in the 80s--The Prologue for the 90s, Heineken Village, Tokyo ** Time, Art--The Expression of Time in 20th Century Art , Shiga Prefectural Museum of Modern Art * 1998 : Aggressors and Victims , Itabashi Art Museum, Tokyo *1999 : '' Contemporary Photographic Arts from Japan'', Neuer Berliner Kunstverein, Berlin Galerie Image:Ota85.jpg|Timbres à date 1985 Image:Otajizo99.jpg|''Post War 54: Atomic Bomb Jizo'', planche de timbres 1999 Image:Ota598.jpg|Mosaique 2008 Category:naissance en 1950 Category:plasticien contemporain japonais